efedfandomcom-20200216-history
UEW Fight Night
Fight Night is the main show for the Ultimate E-Fed Wrestling league, created by forumzone user Jamo. The first episode debuted on November 19, 2012. As of December 22, 2012 there have been 4 episodes of Fight Night Episode #1: Rounds 1 & 2 of the UEW Championship tournament preceeded this broadcast. Card: UEW Championship Tournament - Match 1, Round 3: Albert Wesker vs. Sora UEW Vixens Championship Match Qualifier: Black Cat vs. Katniss Everdeen Rematch: Spider-Man 2099 vs. Tarzan UEW Interactive Championship Qualifier: Dante vs. Roxas UEW Vixens Championship Match Qualifier: Samus vs. Supergirl Singles Match: Mickey Mouse vs. Ben Tennyson Results: *1 - During the match Johnny 3 Tears attacked Ben hitting him with Dead in the Ditches *4 - After the match Spider-Man 2099 attacked Tarzan turning heel *5 - After the match as Katniss was celebrating Black Cat attacked her but Katniss fought back and hit a Hunger Games (Reverse DDT) *6 - During the match as Wesker was about to hit the Fallen God Slam, Dante ran to the ring and attempted to hit Wesker with a Spear but Sora not wanting to get DQ'd pulled Wesker out of the way Episode #2: This was the final stop before UEW Slammiversary. Card: UEW Vixens Championship Match Qualifier: Tori Black vs. April O'Neil UEW Vixens Championship Match Qualifier: Carly Shay vs. Bulma UEW Vixens Championship Match Qualifier: Korra vs. Sabrina Spellman Singles Match: Sora vs. Dante UEW Championship Tournament Round 3: Starkiller vs. Dick Tracy Interactive Championship Match Qualifier: Jack Conrad vs. Albert Wesker vs. Mickey Mouse vs. Johnny Bravo UEW Championship Tournament Round 3: Ghostface vs. Voldemort Tag Match: Spider-Man 2099 & Johnny 3 Tears vs. Tarzan & Ben Tennyson UEW Championship Tournament Round 3: Zod vs Chronic Results: *1 - Cole McGrath ran to the ring and hit Voldemort with The Ray Sphere when Ghostface had the ref distracted *4 - After the match Johnny 3 Tears hit Ben with Dead in the Ditches as Tarzan was hit with Accelerated Vision and The Anonymous Chairman announced that at Slammiversary Spider-Man 2099 would face off against Tarzan in a Hardcore match. *7 - The anonymous Chairman revealed that at Slammiversary, Dante would face the man that was pinned in the next match. *8 - Jack Conrad pinned Albert Wesker, The Anonymous Chairman revealed that Voldemort would face Cole McGrath at Slammiversary. Episode #3: This was the first episode after Slammiversary. Card: Tag Team Match: UEW Champion Zod & Ghostface vs. Sora & Roxas Non-Title Match: Vixens Champion Katniss Everdeen vs. Samus Number 1 Contenders Match for the Interactive Championship (The match will take place on Fight Night Episode #4): Albert Wesker vs. Dante vs. Johnny Bravo Singles Match: Bluntman vs. Shane Walsh Six Man Tag Team Match: The Expendables & Chronic vs. The Manning Brothers & Rick Grimes Singles Match: Supergirl vs. Sabrina Spellman Results: *1 - The Mannings turned on Grimes and hit him with a Manning Bomb (DWI) allowing him to get pinned by Statham. After the match the Anonymous Chairman revealed the bracket for the UEW Tag Team Championship Tournament. *3 - Ghostface got the pin after Zod hit Roxas with a Kneel Before Zod *5 - Wesker pinned Bravo *6 - Chronic & Rick Grimes interfered causing the no contest. The Expendables, Manning Brothers, Avengers, Planet Express, Red Alliance & Duke Nukem & Altaïr Ibn-La Ahad ran to the ring ensuring an all out brawl. Episode #4: This episode featured the First Round of the Tag Team Tournament and was the last stop before UEW Christmas Chaos. Card: Tag Team Tournament Match: The Red Alliance (Spider-Man 2099 & Red Robin) vs. The Walking Dead (Rick Grimes & Shane Walsh) Tag Team Tournament Match: Bluntman & Chronic vs. Duke Nukem & Altaïr Ibn-La Ahad Tag Team Tournament Match: The Expendables (Jason Statham & Sylvester Stallone) vs. Planet Express (Phillip J. Fry & Bender) Tag Team Tournament Match: The Manning Brothers (Peyton & Eli Manning) vs. The Avengers (Thor & The Hulk) UEW Interactive Championship: Jack Conrad © vs. Albert Wesker Non-Title Match: Katniss Everdeen vs. Sabrina Spellman Singles Match: Sora vs. Johnny Bravo Tag Team Match: Starkiller & Luke Skywalker vs. Voldemort & Mr. Freeze Open Challenge Match: Johnny 3 Tears vs. ??? Number 1 Contenders Match (UEW Championship match at Christmas Chaos): Cole McGrath vs. Ben Tennyson vs. Tarzan Results: *1 - Red Robin pinned Walsh. Ghostface was seen backstage and offered Roxas a Falls Count Anywhere match with a Special Referee for Christmas Chaos. *2 - Bluntman pinned Altaïr. The Anonymous Chairman accepted Ghostface's suggestion of a Special Referee Falls Count Anywhere match. The choices for the referees are Santa Claus, Earl Hebner or Anonymous Chairman. *3 - Starkiller left Skywalker to fight for himself half way through the match. *4 - Johnny 3 Tears insulted the locker room before Zod answered the challenge. *5 - Hulk pinned Peyton. *7 - The match type was determined by the fans. *10 - McGrath pinned Tennyson Episode #5: This edition is the first episode of 2013 and debuts after UEW Intensity's first episode. This episode also features the debut of the President of the Vixens Division. Card: Singles Match: Altaïr Ibn-La Ahad vs. Duke Nukem Singles Match: Sidney Prescott vs. Bulma Non-Title Match: Tori Black vs. Vixens Champion Katniss Everdeen Tag Team Match: Planet Express (Phillip J. Fry & Bender) vs. The Manning Brothers (Peyton & Eli Manning) Non-Title Match: Interactive Champion Albert Wesker (w/ WCL's Clair Redfield) vs. Shrek Singles Match: UEW Tag Team Champion The Hulk (w/ Thor) vs. Jason Statham (w/ Sylvester Stallone) UEW Championship - Last Man Standing: Cole McGrath © vs. Zod Results: *1 - Altaïr Ibn-La Ahad attacked Nukem after the match. *2 - Bender pinned Eli Manning. *3 - The two shook hands after the match. *3/4 - Cole McGrath was in Johnny Friendly's office asking for help against Zod. *4 - Claire Redfield hit Shrek with the Interactive Championship causing a DQ *4/5 - Johnny Friendly revealed the President of the Vixens Division as WWE Hall of Famer Mae Young. Mae announced that Tori Black & Katniss Everdeen would face off on Fight Night #6 inside a Steel Cage for the Vixens Championship. Also Thor & Stallone were found unconscious backstage. *5/6 - Rove McManus interviewed Tori Black. *6 - The Walking Dead interfered and hit Zod with the Stay Dead (Snapshot) on the Steel Steps *Sidney Prescott vs. Bulma was moved to Intensity #2 Category:UEW: Ultimate E-Fed Wrestling